Highschool And It's Weeks
by CreCre
Summary: The eight week of freshman year comes with gifts. You don't know much about what happened in the few weeks before, but it's they mystery that makes it interesting. Sasori and Deidara POV.
1. Week Eight: Sasori

**(A/N: Alo, once more. I now present to you Part Two of Middle School Weeks. I decided to make this into a Sasori, Sasori, Deidara pattern, so you'll get Sasori's view mainly. Enjoy!)**

Week Nine:

The reason for lollipop's phone number being on my cell phone is this: Itachi had encouraged it. It wasn't as if Tobi had given it to me, or as if i have it because now we're together; actually, that is a mile away from the point.

I had to ask him for it, and it was mainly out of curiosity. No, Sasori Akatsuna does not hold any romantic feelings whatsoever for that abnormal person.

Sigh.

But I guess having an interest is enough to freak me out.

Itachi had encouraged it, so. . .

My family isn't some rich country. We don't have tons of money, or cars of the year, or an iPad 3 or something like that. We eat home cooked meals, and hardly go out. We have two dogs and some fishes that swim around its own tank.

Oh, that reminds me of a joke I read once:

_Two fish in a tank. One fish turns to the other and asks, "Do you know how to drive this thing?"_

Okay, away from that topic. . .

I'm just saying that I'm the type of person who's that boring Fred who would rather stay home than venture out in the real world. I want to stay the same and if something's different, I know I freak out.

In my mind, of course. I would never show any weakness to others.

But I also tend to be nice, as hard as that is to believe. This is how I found myself looking at bracelets that might make Deidara still remember me. Knowing that I only had twenty dollars on me that I didn't want to waste, I turned to Kakuzu for help.

Holding out two bracelets, I asked him, "Which one do you think Deidara would like better?"

The bracelet on my left hand was a jeweled with sapphires, costing at about eighteen dollars. The one in my left hand was made out of white rubber with the word 'BANG' in red bold letters. I looked up at him waiting for a reply.

He eyed the sapphire bracelet and replied with a simple, "Which one's cheaper?"

I sighed, placing the items back. How could I ever think that Kakuzu would help me? I glanced at Kakuzu, who was already leaving the little shop in Trader's Village, and my eyes cought on somethhing darkly colored. I walked over to the section and leaned in to get a closer look at the object. It was made out of leather and on it was an engraved '_Gemini_' coated in a silver color. It was adjustable and thick, ready for all that came to it.

It was perfect.

I picked it up and handed over two dollars to the young saleswoman, stuffing the bracelet into my pocket. exited the store and cought up to Kakuzu, who had a small black bag in his hand. "What'd you end up getting for faerie?" he asked, using his nickname for Deidara.

"Nothing," I replied immidietly, picking up a bubble gun that made shooting noises. I bought that too, for Tobi. But I still needed something for Deidara. . .

That was settled quickly with a quick thought- a keychain that costs only a dollar. I knew wich one he would like best out of the few choises. The winged blue teddybear on a pink heart. I grabbed that, hoping that Deidara wouldn't get the wrong idea as soon as he saw it.

I placed the leather bracelet on Itachi's desk in the first class of the day: Biology. i didn't want anyone knowing that I was friends with Itachi much, so I did the job quietly and quickly while everyone worked on an alcoholic fermentation worksheet.

He smiled slightly as he dropped his pencil and picked up the gift, taking in its details. His eyes remained a few seconds longer on the engraved _Gemini_, before pulling back at his black jacket sleeve and sliding his hand into it.

Tobi was a completely diffrent case. I only have him in my last two classes, so I had to go through dreading what he would do later today. The first thing he asked when he saw me in Geometry was: "Are you the one texting me?"

I nodded relunctantly.

"You are so quiet in class, I can't beleive you're crazy!" He said loudly, a grin in his voice.

Itachi, who had overheard that, laughed. "Silent but deadly," he said teasingly, dragging his partner back to their desks.

"I'm not crazy. . ." I defended myself half-heartedly, heading towards my own seat and doing the warm up on the board. Sakura arrived late, as always. She smiled and waved at me, and I glanced slightly at Itachi, who had a crush on her. Sighing, I went back to work on translations and reflections. When geometry ended and french began, I tapped Tobi, who sat in front of me, with the bubbles. He turned and brightened up immidietly.

"Bubbles!"

He then proceded to blow bubbles throughout the whole class.


	2. Week Eight Two: Sasori

**(A/N: I will be trying to update twice a week instead of once, so here ya go; Week Eight: Part 2)**

Week Eight:

I admitted to Itachi that I once held romantic feelings towards him. In other words. . . Itachi knows that I like him, or at least used to. That's why I hate it when he uses that against me. Situation? While in my room, lying to my bed (queen size), I started texting him. It began with me 'complaining' about Zetsu being really nice to Tobi. And I mean super nice, in an 'I wanna fuck you' kinda way. Anyway, we talked a by about him and then about Sai, a guy in my fifth period ELA class who's kinda into the same things as me. When it started getting boring, I suggested the stupid idea of asking each other questions. Then it got to a point where he left me blushing and hot, and I wanted to just stop talking to him.

It was a simple question, and in my pure innocent soul. . .

Me: Would you let me paint your room pink for a million dollars?

Itach: Fuck no... would u let me kiss u if I asked

Me: Dude, you made me nervous with that question, so it would depend on the circumstances. You're tied up wig no weapon in sight, what do you do?

Itachi: Break free from the rope get rope put it around their neck nd wary them suffer as they die whith a smile on my face laughing historically what's circumstances would it depend on?

Me: Well, I guess what time it happened, where, and other unexplainable circumstances. Eh, the girl of your dreams appears nude and wrapped in ribbon under your Christmas tree, what do you do?

Itachi: Ask what the hell are u doing here like that before my family wakes up nd depending on her answer it would stay PG or turn XXX...

A few minutes later we ended the conversation, and I still lay on my bed wondering, _Is he trying to suggest something?_

In a few minutes, I was asleep, the question still floating in my unconscious mind.

* * *

><p>I woke up with a start the next morning, freaked out in my dream where Tobi had asked me out and I had agreed. It was scary because I had <em>actually <em>agreed.

I know, I'm still scared.

By fifth period ELA, I was nervous about what moves Sai would do. He was nice to me yesterday, but that wouldn't guarantee today.

We sat next to each other, working on a poem, not paying attention to each other. The B lunch bell rang, and I stood up, grabbing my binder and my zipper/USB drive with a keychain on it, Sai following behind me.

While in the hall way, he asked, "What's that?"

I handed him the zipper and he looked at the keychain, the one I had meant to give to Deidara but hadn't had the chance to. He smiled slightly and kept looking at it, searching for it's tail, almost as if to stall for time.

We got to the library, and he gave me back the zipper, but not before he hugged me goodbye and continued on towards the library.

I stood a moment there, kinda shocked

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Sai and I didn't talk to each other for the rest of the class either. When sixth period Geometry rolled by, things began getting more interesting.

We got lucky and had an old man with a hearing problem as a subtitute for our original teacher. After finishing our partner quiz, I turned to Itachi.

"So. . ." I began slowly, not knowing what to do.

". . . Random question time?" Itachi suggested, smiling slightly.

"I guess. . ." I trailed off.

"You go first," he said quickly, his hands hitting the desk.

I asked the question I wanted the answer to the most. "What would you do if a gay guy asked you out?"

"I'd be like, 'Wow, I turned a guy on, come on ladies!' and then I'd say no. I mean, it happened once, and only for a bit. So, no. Nonononononono." He laughed it off a bit, and asked his question after the akward question. Within ten minutes, we were actively asking each other questions. And then. . . It happened.

"You got something to fucking say, say it to my face!"

Itachi and I glanced at Sakura, who was face to face with Ino. The pinkette turned and walked towards the front of the room and yelled for everyone to be quiet before announcing the same thing to the whole class.

The taunts began almost immidietly, with 'No one care's' and 'Shut the fuck up's. Itachi swiftly took out his phone and began recording the scene before us, grinning at his luck while all the girls joined together against Sakura and the guys cheered them on.

"What is Tobi doing with the girls?" I asked, noticing the spiky hair among the shorter females. The mentioned guy looked at us with thumbs up and continued on with his wise cracks.

The subtitute tried to stop it, attempting to find his way through the group, until someone yelled out "Class ended!"

Itachi stopped the video and we followed the mass of people who poured out of the Geometry class, hyped up from the tiny situation, except for a certain pinkette.


End file.
